


Transferred

by deducting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-1950s Highschool Teachers AU, M/M, extreme microagressions, the 1950s were full of milkshakes and racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducting/pseuds/deducting
Summary: Lucius Fox gets transferred over to Gotham High School by the orders of the chairman at the department of education to teach chemistry. However, what Lucius does not expect to have chemistry with the biology teacher - Edward Nygma. He also doesn't expect constant microaggressions and snide comments from his coworkers and students, but given that its the 1950s  Lucius doesn't necessarily seem that surprised.  After all, being a black gay man in the 1950s while teaching at a predominantly white couldn't be that bad....right?(Obviously its bad..dummy. Also there's graphic violence in later chapters and there's use of slurs in some chapters.)





	1. Warm Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfiction that I've written in a very long time. So please have some mercy. Also, this chapter contains offensive language and heavy subject matter (this whole fic does). Just a warning. Anyway, please enjoy.

Lucius Fox took a deep breath as he pulled into the teachers parking lot. 

 

'You'll _be fine Lucius. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine.'_

 

Truth be told, Lucius was extremely nervous and scared. He knew that Sarah Essen told him the school would be a good fit but honestly..he wasn't too sure.

Then again, it's never right to jump to conclusions anyway. So,with a deep breath, Lucius grabbed his bag and shut off the engine. He got out of his car and took a deep breath before entering the school. 

 

And he immediately regretted his decision. 

 

The hallways were a complete mess. A young pale boy with brown hair was being cased by another pale boy with ginger hair who was waving manically what looked to be a razor blade taped to the back of a pen. Students were either running, getting shoved into lockers, or hiding and trying not to get shoved into lockers. It was complete and utter chaos. 

Lucius weaved his way in and out of the students, ignoring the glances and slurs that seemed to have been thrown at him. His eyes searched for the teachers lounge, looking around until he saw a few adult-ish looking people enter what seemed to be a well lit room with cabinets. So, with that in mind Lucius rushed to the door and walked inside. All the seats were filled. His eyes darted around the looking for a seat, in which he managed to spot a few people as well.

A pale young man with dark black hair with a white button up shirt, purple tie, black vest, black pants, shiny shoes, hair gelled, cigarette in one hand, Dagon by HP Lovecraft in the other. 

Two more slightly less pale men in shorts and white shirts. One with a tall lean build with a buzzcut and whistle around his neck. The other with a tall stocky build with another whistle around his neck and a ponytail holding his greasy locks together. 

A tan woman in a medical coat sitting next to a red head who wore a plaid dress with a white collar and twirled a pen in her hand.

There were a few other people in the room that Lucius examined.  However, his eyes fell upon the pale tall man in the back wearing a white shirt with a green tie and black dress pants with shiny shoes. He had horn rimmed glasses and seemed to have his head buried in a riddle book and a...seat next to him. Actually a whole row of seats next to him, minus the seat to the opposite end of the row which was where the cigarette-smoking bird looking teacher sat. 

How odd.

But, Lucius didn't really care. Maybe he'd sit next to the green man with riddles. Yes, he  _WOULD_ sit near the green man with riddles. 

So that is exactly what he did. 

At first, the green man with riddles didn't notice before eventually glancing over to Lucius.

"Say my name and I disappear...what am I?" he asked

To this Lucius responded,"Silence."

The man with the riddle book eyes widened in happiness. he merely chuckled, "Well, it seems thats what you've broken." He teased and smiled. "I've never seen you around here...are you new?"

Lucius nodded,"Yes. I was transferred here from Jefferson. I came here to teach chemistry. My name is Lucius Fox..what do you do around here?"

"I teach biology around here..I also run the schools drama club and direct the plays and musi-"

"Nygma I hate to interrupt your little social gathering in the back there but I believe we have a workday ahead of us and I would appreciate it if you didn't pester your new colleague." Barnes said loudly from the head of the room, earning a glare from Nygma and a snicker from the cigarette-smoking bird teacher. Barnes' head snapped over to the direction of the man who snickered.

"Oswald, you watch it. and what did I tell you about those cancer sticks?" 

Oswald rolled his eyes, putting out the cigarette in the ash tray near him and offering Barnes a sarcastic smile. 

Barnes rolled his eyes in response, frowning before looking over at Lucius. "We have someone joining our staff..everyone please give a warm welcome to mister Lucius Fox." He said and glanced over at the dark skinned man. "He'll be teaching chemistry to replace our last teacher, Jonathan Crane. You will all give him complete and utter respect. Understood?"

Barnes paused, before rolling his eyes. 

"Now get off to work." He said loudly before walking into his office.

Immediately, the staff room became a frenzy of polite hellos to Lucius before everyone left with the exception of Nygma. Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" 

Nygma chuckled,"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked first."

"Alright, alright. I start third period. When do you start?" Nygma asked Lucius. This prompted Lucius to open his folder, checking his schedule. 

"Umm...I start second." Lucius looked up, giving Nygma a smile to which he returned. 

Another silence and the occasional shuffling of papers. Until Nygma broke the silence...again.

"Which musical sounds better....Guys and Dolls..or Oklahoma?" 

Lucius' brows furrowed for a moment, thinking to himself. "As much as I adore Guys and Dolls....perhaps try Oklahoma. The school I just got transferred out of just finished their production of Guys and Dolls." He chuckled, smiling to himself. Edward nodded in agreement, writing it down.

"Foxy...why'd they transfer you here...if you don't mind me asking?" Nygma asked curiously, looking up at Lucius and making eye contact with him. Lucius shrugged, "Sarah had told me that teaching at Jefferson didn't exactly suit me and she thinks I can make a difference teaching at a predominantly white school." Lucius said, glancing over at Nygma who nodded. 

"Do you think you'll be able to make a difference?"

Lucius thought about it. Would he really manage to make a difference in these kids lives? Would they even listen to him or even respect him? Lucius sighed, running his hands through his hair and shrugging. He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud ringing of the bell. 

"Well..I suppose we'll have to find out." 

Nygma nodded, smiling as he watched him go. "Good luck Foxy!" he called out and watched Lucius leave the room.

Lucius looked down at his lesson planner to see which room he'd teach in. Room 218. 

Lucius set down his briefcase, watching students file in. After around five minutes he cleared his throat, hearing the class hush. 

"Good morning..my name is Lucius Fox...I will be teaching you Chemistry this year." He said bluntly, "I'll also be running a chess club after school on Thursdays so if anyone wants to come to that..they may." Lucius looked around the classroom,"Are there any questions?"

At first, no one raised there hand. But then, a tall blonde boy raised his hand. Lucius nodded his head at the boy.

"Yeah I have a question..why should I have to listen to a tar baby like you?" The boy sneered, smacking his gum. 

Lucius gritted his teeth, frowning. He supposed this would be more difficult then he thought. 

\---

Four class periods and many arguments with students later, it was Lucius' break. Thankfully, he had sixth and seventh period free. Then he had to teach for the last period of the day, oh joy.

Lucius frowned to himself, removing his home made lunch from the fridge. Cesar salad topped with lobster. At least his food wouldn't call him slurs. He slammed the fridge door a bit too rough as it surely caught the attention of the tan skinned woman in the medical coat sitting at the table across from him.

"Rough day?" She asked curiously, setting down her medical book and smiling over at Lucius who just raised a brow.

"I-I'm sorry...how did you k-"

"Because I was the same on my first day. This one kid got hurt real bad because one of the Valeska twins hurt him with some weird invention so he had to come down to my office. he refused my care, said he didn't want a spic to take care of him. Then his wound got infected and he had to go to the hospital two days later." She laughed, sighing before looking up at Lucius. "But my names Leslie Thompkins, but everyone calls me Lee. You're Lucius Fox right?"

Lucius nodded slowly, "Yes" He said slowly and took a seat near her. 

Lee merely smiled, "Don't be shy. I don't bite." She said and smiled. Soon after, Edward came inside the room followed by the bird looking teacher who was limping. 

"Now Oswald please..calm down."

"I will NOT!" Oswald yelled, slamming his copy of  _Macbeth_ on the staff room table. He limped to the fridge, grabbing his flask and chugged half of it before lighting himself a cigarette.

"How now Oswald..you're poisoning you're body with that stuff." Lee teased, giggling as he shot her a glare. 

"Oh shut up Lee!" Oswald exclaimed before glancing over at Lucius. He sighed,"Um..sorry about that..." He said awkwardly. "I'm Oswald Cobblepot..I teach English here. You're-"

"Lucius Fox." Lucius interrupted him, to which Oswald merely nodded and sat down. "So you're the one Edwards been talking about all day huh?" 

Edwards cheeks immediately flushed pink. "Shut up Ozzie!" He yelled, sitting down between Lee and Lucius and frowning. Lee rolled her eyes playfully at Edward before turning to Lucius, "So..how's your first day been?" She asked curiously. Lucius sighed, shrugging and eating his salad. 

"It was..not what I expected..honestly..I've called more slurs than I have been called when driving here. Its odd...but perhaps things will settle down soon."

Leslie chuckled,"I've been the nurse here for years. Four to be exact. Things are now starting to become calm with me.." She said and chuckled. Oswald nodded, shaking his head and taking another drag of his cigarette. Edward merely sat there, looking over at Lucius. "Then again considering half these kids come from affluent families, most of which are involved with the Ku Klux Klan..I suppose I shouldn't exactly be surprised." He said and laughed. A loud ring interrupted the conversation. Lucius sighed, last period then he'd be able to leave. 

Edward looked up, watching Lucius get ready to go. "Going to make a difference?"

Lucius shrugged,"Perhaps." He smiled, grabbing his items before heading upstairs to his classroom. 

\---

Eighth period went by quicker than anticipated. Surprisingly, this class was quite relaxed and calm. Then again considering half the kids were skipping Lucius simply shrugged. At least he was helping some of his students, even if half of them were asleep. 

When he left, what he saw wasn't as relaxed and calm. 

Lucius frowned, looking over at his car. On the front window of his car right by the windshield, spray painted in black letters:

**GO BACK TO AFRICA TAR BABY**

Lucius gritted his teeth, his stomach tying in knots. It was only his first day and students were already disrespecting him.

He supposed he wouldn't be making that much of a difference in a positive way as he thought. 


	2. Match

One week since Lucius transferred into Gotham High School to teach.

One week since the student, now identified as a tall blonde boy named Dean who was rather rude to Lucius on his first day, had spray painted a slur on his car.

One week since Lucius met Edward.

Now, Lucius sat in Barnes' office next to the student who had sprayed the slur on his car and called him slurs in class.

"So..Mr.Dean. Is there anything you have to say?" Barnes questioned, glaring at the pupil who merely shrugged and loosened his tie slightly.

"No. I would just like to say that I simply gave Mr.Fox a kind suggestion."

Lucius raised a brow,"By spray painting a racist message on my car?"

"Yes."

Barnes frowned, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Dean. Three month suspension. Starting today."

"But my father-"

"I don't give a fuck about your dad and the fact that he's a chairman under the school board and works with a racist white supremacist group. I thought you learned your lesson after the whole escapade with Lee but obviously I was wrong. Three month suspension. The next time you pull a move like this you will be exspelled. Understood?"

"But Mr.Barnes please I-"

"I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

The room went silent. Lucius' eyes widened. He'd never seen a man so angry. Dean seemed to sink into his chair, grabbing his bag in defeat.

"Yes sir..."

"Good...now get the hell out of my school." Barnes said and frowned, watching Dean grab his bag to go. Dean leaned down toward Lucius and whispered in his ear,

"This isn't over, monkey."

"I said get out and put a lid on it!" Barnes yelled, watching Dean slam the door and sighing as the saw the boy walk out of the school from the doors window. He turned to Lucius, "Lucius Fox...I am..so..so sorry for that. I want to apologize on behalf of the school. I'm so sorry."

Lucius shrugged, shaking his head. "It's fine  Mr.Barnes. I've been called worse." He chuckled, shaking his head and sighing. Lucius gathered his items, standing up. "Thank you for at least attempting to take action though. Good day." And with that, he promptly left the principals office and went straight to his classroom.

\---

A few class periods later and it was lunch. Lucius walked into the teachers lounge. Edward, Oswald, and Lee weren't there yet so he simply sat down and decided to start grading papers. A few moments later, Harvey walked in with Jim. 

"Deans fathers been raging up a storm! All because some asshole is a little too sensitive." Harvey ranted, opening the fridge and snatching his lunch. Jim merely furrowed his brows before glancing over at Lucius then at Harvey. "Uh Harv...you might want to watch your tongue.."

"Really? And whys that?" Harvey scoffed, turning around to see Lucius grading papers. "Well..if it ain't the little ape himself. You got my nephew suspended all because he wanted to have a bit of fun. The fucks wrong with you?" he said and glared at Lucius. Jim grabbed Harveys shoulder, holding him and pulling him back. 

"Harvey calm down."

"Shut it Jim." He muttered, "This isn't over." Harvey growled and stormed out the teachers lounge. Jim just sighed, walking closer to Lucius. 

"I'm sorry about Harvey..he's kind of a racist asshole.."

Lucius chuckled,"Well you know what they say you are who you hang with."

Jim nodded and  laughed in agreement before pausing and looking over at Lucius,"Did you just call me a racist asshole?"

Lucius smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry people have been really rude to me. I've been on my defenses for the past week." He said and looked over at Jim. "You aren't like Harvey..why do you hang around him?"

"I-he's one of my best friends..I've known him since I was a kid. He's family. I can't just leave him."

"But you clearly don't believe what he believes. It's not like he owns you. Why remain his friend?"

"Why don't you mind your business?" Harvey interrupted, standing in the door frame. "Jim lets go. Its lunch time."

Jim sighed,"I need to go. Nice talking to you."

Lucius nodded,"Likewise." 

Jim smiled sadly before walking toward the door. He bumped into Oswald, who glared at him. Lee and Edward merely brushed past Jim, sitting near Lucius.

Edward looked over at Lucius' face, studying the mans face. "Lucius..are you alright?" He asked curiously and bit on his bottom lip. Lucius nodded,"Yes..I'm just a bit shocked. Not only are the students rude but I suppose the teachers are as well."

Edward sighed, nodding. "The students and most of the teachers here aren't very...kind." He said and shrugged. "Their like teenagers except with children and they get paid to teach other teenagers." He muttered and gripped his pen tightly. Lucius placed his hand on Edwards arm, causing him to relax a bit. Oswald nodded in agreement, frowning deeply. "Half the teachers don't even teach or care. They simply just sit at there desks and smoke."

"Isn't that what you do?" Lee teased, causing Oswald to roll his eyes. 

"The difference is I actually teach my kids Lee!" 

Lucius chuckled, looking over at the both of them before he noticed Edward staring at him. "Hey",he nudged the brunette,"You okay?"

Edward immediately snapped out of his trance, nodding. "Never better." He said and smiled, hearing a loud ring. "Off to make a difference?"

Lucius blushed, chuckling and nodding as he grabbed his suitcase,"Hopefully."

And with that, he exited the room.

\---

At the start of eighth period, while everyone else worked on their assignment Bruce Wayne had walked up to Lucius' desk. Lucius looked up,"May I help you Bruce?"

Bruce nodded,"Actually yes. I wanted to apologize for Dean yesterday..his ignorance is intol-"

"Don't apologize for others actions Bruce."

Bruce raised a brow before nodding. "Well..I would like to let you know that I'm interested in joining the chess club. I can't go today but perhaps next week?"

Lucius smiled happily, happy that a student actually wanted to join. "Course.. thats perfectly fine with me. I look forward to it. Is that all?"

He nodded in response,"Yes Mr.Fox. Thank you Mr.Fox." 

Lucius smiled,"Glad I could be of service Bruce."

Bruce nodded, smiling and walking back to his seat. Lucius smiled to himself before sighing to himself and continuing to grade the vast stack of quizzes in front of him. 

\---

After school, Lucius sat in his classroom with a chessboard in front of him and hoping a student would show. Then again it was four and school ended nearly two hours ago.  Sitting there for two hours of the afternoon had become mundane. Just when Lucius was about to pack up the board the door opened to reveal...Edward Nygma.

"Hello?" He giggled, blushing while looking at Lucius. "Sorry I'm so late. I was at rehearsal directing." Edward said and looked over at the chessboard. He held up a small bowl of fruit. "Perhaps we could eat fruit and play some chess?"

Lucius nodded, chuckling and smiling. "I'd like that very much." He said gently and watched Edward sit opposite of him. Perhaps this afternoon wouldn't be so mundane after all. 

 

 

 


	3. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent for so long, mental health has been shit and I've been drowning in schoolwork and work from my jobs. Hope you enjoy the new chapter though! Much love!!

Three weeks passed since Dean had been suspended.

Three weeks passed since Lucius started teaching.

Three weeks passed since Lucius and Edwards first chess-match.

They'd made it into a tradition- on Thursdays after Edward was done directing the school musical he would go up to Lucius' classroom where Lucius would be mediating the chess club. The club consisted of Bruce Wayne, Alex Winthrop, Selina Kyle, Jeremiah Valeska, and Ivy Pepper. Of course, Selina and Ivy were there for the snacks but Lucius didn't mind. Occasionally Ivy would join in for a round or two of chess.

Edward smiled, stepping over toward Lucius and looking over at the kids play chess and get into an eventual discourse over if the glass bottles or metal cans had an effect on how carbonated drinks tasted. Lucius merely smiled back, glancing over at Edward and nodding over to an empty chessboard.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

\---

An hour later and Lucius and Edward were neck deep in an intense round of chess. The chessboard nearly clear, Ed had two pieces left and Lucius had three. The kids gathered around them and even began placing bets. Well, Selina began taking bets from people anyway.

Just as Lucius had lifted up his chess piece, a large book flung across the board and wiped the remaining chess pieces onto the ground.

"You've turned your chess club into an underground fight club or something,Ed?" Oswald teased, Lee snickering behind him. Edward just felt his cheeks heat up, frowning.

"Can't you see me and Lucius were busy Oswald?!"

"I'm sure you wanted to be busy doing other things with Lucius too!"

The whole room went quiet, aside from Bruce and Ivy intensely snacking on potato chips while Selina passing out bet money to Ivy who said that Oswald would bust in and destroy the board, Edward felt his face go bright red. Lucius just sat there shell shocked while Oswald had a bright smug smirk on his face.

"Um..All teenagers in the room pack up their stuff and go please." Edward said firmly and watched all the kids go and steal the remaining snacks. Edward sat down, flustered and blushing like crazy. Lucius merely chuckled at Oswalds snarky comment, shaking his head.

"Oh come now Oswald you must know better than to make sexual innuendos in front of the innocent children." He said sarcastically and laughed, causing Oswald to chuckle.

"Maybe so. But its always fun to see Edward go red like a cherry." He said and smiled before looking over at Edward who merely chuckled in response. "I'll see you too gentlemen in the morning." Oswald said and smiled before waddling out of the room. Lee sighed, grabbing Oswalds book and rolling her eyes.

"You two need to get a move on, janitors coming in soon. And its late. Don't stick around too long trying to play hooky."

"Lee!" Edward whined, causing Lee to smile.

"I'm kidding. Goodnight you two." She said and walked out leaving the two gentlemen alone.

Lucius nodded, looking over at the still blushing Edward.

"Ed..are you okay?" He said gently and smiled to which Ed nodded.

"I-I'm fine..just caught off guard by their comments." Edward said and scratched his neck awkwardly. Lucius nodded, sitting next to him for a few moments before Edward cleared his throat.

"Um..I know your car is still in the shop but would you like me to give you a ride home? Its better than taking home the buses this late." Edward offered, to which Lucius smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that a lot..thank you." He said and got up, helping Edward pack away the remains of todays chess club meeting.  

\---

Harvey Bullock peaked over the top of his newspaper and saw Lucius and Edward getting into the car together. Jacob Black, Deans father, snapped a photo of the two. He turned to the backseat, where Clayface was hidden, and handed him the photo.

"These are the two men we want you to keep an eye on. Specifically the black one. Get any info you can on them. Understood?" Jacob said sharply to which Clayface, who simply nodded.

"Sure Sure Jacob whatever you want." He said smoothly and watched the two men drive off, which prompted Harvey to immediately start up the car and follow them through the streets of Gotham. Keeping them close but not too close to not seem suspicious.

\---

The drive to Lucius' apartment was silent. Not a bad silence but a peaceful silence, a silence where both men took in the comfort of one another presence and enjoyed being around each other.

It was peaceful.

It was quiet.

It was beautiful.

Lucius looked over to Edward, who was focused on the road ahead of him. The evening light reflected off his skin beautifully. He had sharp cheekbones and his glasses sat perfectly the bridge of his nose. His once smooth gelled down hair was a bit undone and a few wisps of his dark brown hair were poking out. Lucius had never looked at Edward so closely, so intimately.

He looked marvelous.

He looked lovely

He looked beautiful.

Lucius immediately turned away, swallowing and biting on his bottom lip nervously. He didn't even know if Edward was seriously into men or not. Sure he'd heard rumors. Sure he'd heard rumors and he knows Oswald jokes about it whenever their all together but he didn't know for sure. And that terrified him. If there was one thing Lucius hated it was not knowing the answer or not knowing the why. It scared him. It made him feel nauseated.

Edward on the other hand tried his hardest to focus on the road and not focus on the thoughts of the beautiful man beside him. Edward sighed to himself, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. 

"So um,"he started out, turning the corner and keeping his eyes locked on the road,"How was today?"

Lucius merely shrugged,"Good but mundane. Today was better than most days though...thats for sure." Lucius said and smiled before looking over at Edward. "How was your day?" 

Edward smiled, turning again onto Lucius' block. "My day was well actually, we finished the final number in rehearsal today..you should come see the show. You'll like it." Edward said, smiling over at Lucius and glancing over at him before pulling up in front of his home. Lucius nodded,"I'll be there on opening and closing night..I promise.." he said and held his pinky out to which ed smiled, holding his pinky out as well.  Lucius smiled, opening the door and unbuckling his seatbelt before pausing his movements when he felt Edwards hand on his arm.

"Breakfast, tomorrow morning, Soubrettes cafe, seven am, my treat." Edward said, a faint blush on his cheeks wen he smiled at Lucius.

Lucius nodded, squeezing Edwards hand. "I'd like that very much." 

Edward simply smirked back, nodding. "You will, Goodnight Foxy."

"Good night Enigma." Lucius replied and shut Edwards car door before watching him drive off.

Lucius smiled, blushing furiously before entering his home. He locked the door and flipping the light on.

Lucius immediately sank down into the large arm chair, looking over at the coffee table while realizing what had just happened. He wasn't even sure if he should call it a date. It could just be two friends having breakfast. But the arm on his hand..the way he smiled at him my god how he smiled at him. He looked so beautiful..so full of hope..

so in love..

.Lucius frowned, closing the wine bottle and slamming it on the table. Lucius rubbed his hands over his face, groaning. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of cheap wine, immediately chugging some down before pausing and looking over at a photo on the fridge. 

It was a photo of Thomas Wayne. 

Lucius frowned, looking over at the photo and removing it off the fridge. 

"I've loved you forever. I think about you everyday. You were my first love. I miss you and I care about you. I love you, Thomas Wayne. But I'm tired of holding onto old ghosts." Lucius said as he looked down at the photo. He placed it away in a cabinet, rubbing his eyes.

He felt himself falling for Edward. He was falling hard. 

And it didn't terrify him that he didn't know the answer,

It terrified him that he would lose another man to someone else or that the person he loved would be violently ripped from him. 

Now that fear of being left alone made Lucius petrified. 


	4. Breakfast at Soubrettes

The next morning, Lucius woke up promptly at 5:30am. He showered, shaved, and got dressed for the day. He couldn't help but grow nervous, swallowing to himself. 

Today was the day he'd be going on a date with Edward Nygma.

He couldn't help but feel anxious as he walked to the bus stop, feeling eyes on his back. He turned around, seeing no one.   
  


_'You are fine.. this is fine. Stop being paranoid and get to the cafe.'_ He thought to himself as he walked to the bus stop. It was 6am now. If the bus arrived as it usually did at 6:10 then that would put Lucius in Gotham at around 6:40..giving him time to walk into the cafe and be seated by 7am on the dot. 

Lucius smiled to himself, humming as the bus arrived. He paid his fare, sitting by the window and looking out into the streets, thinking of all the other people in those houses and wondering what they were doing at this time. 

Some were prepping to send off their kids to school

Some were still asleep

Some were awake and restless

Some were fighting and having shouting matches

Others could be born or dying at this moment. 

And in that moment, there was Lucius..sitting on a bus to go to a cafe to have a breakfast date with the man of his dreams and blissfully unaware of the other man with the shifting facial features behind him and watching his every move. 

\---

7AM

Lucius walked into the cafe to see Edward already sitting down. He looked immaculate. Lucius couldn't help but smile to himself.

Edwards head jerked up when he heard Lucius' footsteps near the table. He smiled, looking over at the approaching man. 

"Good morning Lucius! How're you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling alright. How're you Edward?"

Lucius sat across the other man, flipping the menu open and crossing his legs. Edward sipped his coffee, looking over at his own menu.

"I'm alright as well..a bit tired but you know..thats just how it is when you're an underpaid teacher working in a chaotic environment."

"Tell me about it." Lucius chuckled, smiling gently and looking up at Edward, who laughed a little as well. 

A silence fell over the two men. But it wasn't uncomfortable. It was sort of the silence that you get when you're in the company of someone you love. The silence isn't awkward or uncomfortable.

Its a pleasant silence.

After a few minutes, a waitress came by their table and took their orders. Edward ordering a short stack of blueberry pancakes while Lucius ordered an omelet. 

Over breakfast they discussed riddles, puzzles, their favorite marine creature and why. Lucius couldn't help but smile when Edward got a little whipped cream on his nose, wiping it away with his napkin. Edward couldn't help but blush, looking down at his lap before glancing up at Lucius with a bright smile to which Lucius returned. 

\---

8AM

The duo left the cafe and got into Edwards car, driving over to the high school.

After sometime Lucius looked over at Edward, smiling gently and sitting up a little. 

"I wanted to thank you,Ed."  
  


"For what Luci?"

Lucius blushed when he heard Edward call him that. His smile grew wider. "I wanted to thank you for inviting me out today for breakfast..I really appreciate it." He said gratefully and looked over at Edward as he drove into the schools parking lot. 

Edward smiled, feeling his own face heat up. He parked the car and turned off the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt. Lucius followed suit, exiting the vehicle and watching Edward grab his bag before taking out his keys and smiling before the both of them walked to the school building. 

"Anything for you Foxy, remember that." Edward said, pausing outside the doors and looking over at Lucius. Anxiety churned in his stomach. Edward swallowed, his palms becoming clammy. 

He quickly pressed a kiss to Lucius' cheek before pulling away. 

"I'll see you inside." Edward said and went into the school building.   
  


Lucius stood there for a moment, pressing his hand to the cheek Edward had kissed. He blushed, smiling brightly to himself before chewing on his bottom lip. He nodded, grinning to himself. 

"I'll see you." He said quietly before walking into the school building to teach his first class of the day. 

 


End file.
